The Web of Life
by Auua Ytjoml
Summary: When confronted with opposing loyalties will the heir to the throne choose correctly? what is correct? Family or Friends?


If you want to read about the characters first scroll down to bottom of page.

If you feel any impulse to laugh, cry, grimace in horror, scream, bang the keyboard, ect I am not responsable.

Dedicated to anyone who said goodby to someone and never saw them again.  
**A Plea Across the Generations  
**War is so often needless. Whether one life is lost or millions, it shouldn't be necessary. What motivates people? Greed? Hate? Why is it so hard to imagine that they have families to? Why is it so hard to let go and embrace everyone with forgiveness? They are just like us. We are not all warriors. We are motivated by fear, love, helplessness. Why can't they be? Are they really so different? Why can't we give each other a chance for peace? A chance for everyone to return home, to embrace their families again? Why can't we learn to love? Must the world be destroyed for peace to reign? We are neighbors and depend on each other. Please lets forget our hatered, our revenge. Revenge is a vicious cycle. Lets end it with us. Let us be the generation that holds hands with our friends b/c there is no one to be the enemy. Lets make war a fairy tale and a myth for our children yet to come. Please everyone, do not make peace make Joy. do not create a truce, create love. Grow together and learn each others ways and live in harmony, together.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

The Web of Life

Act one

Scene one

_(In the market place _

Inside the Weaver's tent)

**Volei** **"**So what have we got today ladies, gentleman?"

**John **"Master Druidian we just received ten bolts of silk with a lovely gold on silver pattern."

Volei "Well lets have a look at it then. We might just have finally found what Mother is looking for"

_(Sara takes out a sample of the silk.)_

**Volei** "Yes this is exceptionally fine"

(The message boy rushes in and whispers something in the John's ear. His face drains of color.)

**John **" No"

**Volei and Sara** " What has happened!?"

**John**_(in a dead voice)_"Lord Arsel has been taken captive along with his entire family that was at his estates. The kings men killed the rest."

_(Sara gasps and turns white. Volei looks as if he will scream.)_

**Volei**_(anxious)_ " the children?"

**Message Boy** " I don't know sir but tis likely they're alive."

**John** "Volei go find your brother, wife and household. Make for the hills. If the king can not find you he can not kill you."

**Volei** "Yes sir."

(Volei and the message boy leave together. Sara and John pack up their goods and leave as well.)

Scene Two

(Outside the servants quarters of the king's castle. )

**John** "Captains is everyone ready?"

**Captains** " Aye. yes. yes sir."

**John** "Well then you know the plan, Good luck and God speed"

(Captains leave. Volei enters in a servers uniform.)

**Volei **" John, where do I go?"

**John** "Didn't you here the ranks man?"

**Volei** "John, it's me, Volei. My family entered the forest about two hours ago. I could not leave the children without help."

(John shakes his head)

**John** "Well if you must join us then go in alone. Sneek in and get the children and woman out. Group one is providing distraction, Group two is keeping watch and Group three will have your job as well. Get in, get out. Crystal?"

**Volei** "Crystal"

(John exists.)

_(in a fierce whisper)_ V**olei** " Tonight Eric, oh mighty prince, you and I will meet."

Scene three

_(In the castle inside the prince's room_

_Volei enters with sword drawn._)

**Volei** "Come out Eric you coward."

**Emperor Aran** " Good evening Volei. I was hoping you would be here_.(mocking tone)_ Of course you considered it noble to rescue the weak and helpless."

**Volei**_(bares teeth__**)**_ " Where are they?"

**Aran **" The males dead, the girls in the guest quarters. Oh I'm sure They will escape. I am not so confident about your own escape however. You, a high ranking male, obviously opposed to my ideas. Frankly it's to dangerous to keep you alive."

(Aran draws his sword. Volei and Aran circle each other warily. They feint at each other a few times. Then Aran Throws himself toward Volei sending him flying out the door(off stage). Aran grabs a gun out from under Erics pillow and points it at Volei(still off stage). )

**Aran** " One of my scientists has come up with a curious devise that shoots iron balls at incredible speeds. To bad that they kill instantly."

(Aran shoots Volei and then leaves the room)

Scene four

(In the forest

In a small room with a table and two chairs. There are stacked dishes on the table. Alexander is holding a scroll. Terresia is sobbing in one of the chairs. A wounded man sits in the other.)

**Alexander** " This is, Aran is, I can't believe that, but I can."

**John** " This is an unforgivable act unlike ,yet similar to, many of Aran's other deeds. To slaughter more than 100 men and woman. Children enslaved."

(Sara turns from the man she is tending, eyes flashing.)

**Sara** "Aran must be destroyed along with his principles. I will kill him myself if I get the chance."

**John** " But you will not. You are needed here and we will not let him get as far as this camp."

(Sara and John leave.)

**Alexander** " Terresia, my brothers love, I will strike back against him on my own. I can get help where the rest refuse to."

**Terresia** " Do you mean Fath? He is a dangerous man to work with."

**Alexander** "Yes. But now, save you, I have no one and a man with nothing to lose is the most dangerous of all. Good by." 

(Alexander kisses her on the cheek, puts on his coat, and leaves.)

Scene five

(In a tavern after hours. Three round tables. Passi is perched on one of the tables. Alexander is standing beside her.)

**Passi **" I am very sorry Zan."

**Alexander** " You couldn't have known what he was planning."

**Passi** " True. At the time I might have joined him even."

**Alexander** " But will you help me?"

**Passi** " Zan, you know I cannot speak for Fath and Hathe but I can for Alanna and I. We sisters will help defeat Aran in anyway we know how. This I swear."

**Alexander (**_Gasps in relief) _" Thank you. I will always be in your family's debt."

(Alexander leaves. Passi falls asleep. Alanna enters and wakes her up.)

**Alanna** "Pas?, Pas! Wake up Pas Father will be here soon."

**Passi** " I'm awake! I'm awake. How was your test?"

**Alanna** "Good Fath says that if I prove myself,"

**Passi **and** Alanna** " Discreet, stealthy, silent, sure,"

**Alanna** " he will present me before the assassins guild."

**Passi** " Are you sure this is what you want?"

**Alanna **"Yes Passi, I am"

Fath and Hathe walk in

**Passi** " Family, Alex came today and asked for our help. He will pay us or our family unless he dies. "

**Hathe** " let me guess. He wants our help in killing the King, and his followers."

**Passi** " Correct."

**Fath** " Hathe and I had already offered our services to the rebellion for free. Getting paid for my skills is only better."

**Hathe** " I will come."

**Alanna** _(chirps)_ " so will I."

**Passi** " good we leave at dawn. I have some business to complete."

Scene six

(In the kings room) Passi and Hathe are dressed as maids, Fath and Alexander as butlers and Alanna as a message boy. All carry daggers.

_Passi, Hathe Fath and Alexander enter. It is strewn with clothing, dirt, and bedsheets.)_

**Aran** " You there_(points to Alexander)_ do my hair. You girl_( points to Hathe)_ you will shine my crown and jewels. You two, clean this place up."

**Passi, Hathe, Fath **and** Alexander **_(murmer)_ " Yes your majesty."

(Aran sits down. Passi and Fath start to pick up the clothing. Alexander starts to comb Aran's hair. Hathe starts polishing the crown. Alanna knocks then runs in.)

**Alanna**_ (bows, speaks in a nervous stutter) _" The prince requests your presence majesty, if of course you can spare the time."

**Aran** "Yes, I believe I can spare him a few minuets."

(Alanna runs out and the Prince walks in.)

**Eric** " Hello father, how is the day?"

**Aran **" The day is sunny and clouds flee before the suns heat."

**Eric** "Yes indeed. But some linger on the horizon. They herald the sunset."

**Aran** " You dare to challenge me boy!"

**Eric **"I do, I will not be made a tyrant like my father."

(Aran draws gun.)

**Aran** " then you will not live to see the night."

_(Aran shoots at Eric. Alexander jumps in front of him. Alexander is the one who gets shot. Alanna runs in at the sound Alexander pulls Aran to the floor and then stabs him.)_

**Alexander** _(gasps in pain)_ "So the miracle weapon is not so invincible is it?"

(Alanna and Passi kneel down next to him. Passi grips his hand. Alanna starts cleaning his wound.)

**Alanna** "Nay. You will live to see another day if not to fight again."

**Passi** "As long as he lives that tis good enough for me. I can weild the blade."

**Alexander** "With Aran's newfangled weapon I will not need to be fleet of foot."

**Eric**_(muttering to Hathe)_ "I can not believe that Volei and mine's squabble would end like this. Volei dead. His kinsfolk dead. His brother severly wounded. Hathe? What did this family do to deserve this?"

**Hathe** "They did nothing but uphold the truth to spite your father."

**Alanna** "Well I've fixed you up as best I can for now. You will have to stay with a healer until this is healed though. "

(Alexander opens his eyes, and lifts his head to look at Passi)

**Alexander** "With you I hope?"

_(right after Alexander says this he collapses back onto the floor.)_

**Passi** "Of course."

_(Passi leans over Alexander and they kiss as the curtains close.)_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________-_

Cast Main characters

Aran Sensri—Emperor of Halezar. He is cruel, merciless, intelligent, passionate, manipulative and obsessive.

Eric Sensri—Prince of Halezar. Aran's oldest son not yet killed on Aran's whim. Volei's former playmate. 15 years old. He is cruel, intelligent, manipulative, patient and flexible. He hates/loves his father. Fond of Heldia, the nurse who raised him. Does not wish to take the throne. Does his fathers biding on pain of death.

Volei Druidian—Married to Terresia. Alexander's older brother. Eric's former playmate and confidence. 19 years old. He is reckless, brave, honorable and easygoing. A smith. Excellent swordsman.

Alexander Druidian—Volei's younger brother. Terresia's brother in law. He is slow to anger, independent, brave, patient and intelligent. Extremely protective and responsible. 15 years old. Still in school. Excellent swordsman. Friend of Passi and Alanna.

Terresia Druidian—Married to Volei. Alexander's sister in law. 19 years old. She is quick thinking, resourceful, responsible, and independent. Learned street fighting as a child. Daughter of a minor lord. Her father, Lord Arsel, is a prominent figure in the rebellion. Friend of Passi and Alanna.

Passi— Fath's daughter. Hathe and Alanna's sister. Alexander's best friend. 16 years old. She is resourceful, intelligent, independent, and follows her own set of morals. She is an apprentice assassin and an expert thief. Excellent at hand to hand combat and street fighting.

Fath Bladebiter—Father of Passi, Hathe, and Alanna. He is cold to people outside family and friends. He is intelligent, battle hardened, responsible and honorable. Professional assassin and mercenary. King of thieves in the Capital. Actively helping the rebellion. Knows Alexander, Volei, and Terresia through Lord Arsel. He keeps his feelings hidden well.

Hathe— Son of Fath. Brother to Passi and Alanna. 19 years old, almost 20. He is quick, patient, and loyal. He is an amateur swordsman and excellent archer. Hates killing. Is in school. Helping the rebellion.

Alanna— Daughter of Fath. Sister of Passi and Hathe. 11 years old. Quick, independent, and a fast learner. Often hangs out with Passi and Alexander. Learning street fighting techniques. Fath's Favorite. She has a quick sense of humor and is very grown up for her age. Also learning to be a healer.

Other characters

Heldia—strong minded, shrewd, caring. Has 2 blood children. Eric's foster mother.

Sara-part of rebellion, weaver

John-part of rebellion, weaver

Message boy/girl- part of rebellion

Captains 1, 2, and 3- part of rebellion

Man/woman with injured arm-part of rebellion


End file.
